


Unusual Arrangement

by bobchan



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Alley Sex, M/M, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobchan/pseuds/bobchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An escaped prisoner is desperate for money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely NeverwinterThistle

James could feel his heart pounding in his ears; he froze in fear as a strong body held him from behind, cool metal of a sharpened blade threatening his neck. Afraid to move, his slightly intoxicated mind tried to comprehend the danger of the situation he was in. 

 

"Are you fucking stupid? I said hand me your wallet" A deep, yet oddly soft voice growled into James’ ear.

 

Before the threatened man could even blink, he felt the fabric of his shirt shift before the arm wrapped around him yanked him back, dragging him further down the poorly lit alley. There was a grunt and James found himself thrown against one of the building’s walls, hands using the hard surface for support as he tried to keep himself up. A second later his attacker was yelling at him again, knife pointed his way once more.

 

"Listen buddy. Give me your damn wallet, I’m not afraid to cut you up." 

 

"Uh…" James sputtered, standing up straight, back still against the wall as the tips of his fingers searched behind him. He could feel the edge of the freezing hard bricks that the wall was made out of. For someone who was threatening him, the man was shockingly soft spoken; the contrast was terrifying. Sure he was slightly drunk, but not enough to do something stupid he’d regret later. “Listen, ummm, I don’t have any money. I just left from the place thingy- BAR! Yes the bar" Fuck, he was having a hard time thinking, he really didn’t need this man trying to mug him. 

 

His lips parted to say something else, but before a sound could escape them the mugger’s hands met his face, knocking James’ head into the wall. The sound of the impact seemed to echo through the enclosed alley. There was a burn to his cheek; he reached for him injuries and gave a weak groan.

 

"Listen, I really don’t care where you just came from." James' breath hitched, trapped against the wall with foreign hands violently grabbing at him. He could feel his heart nearly stop, the fear that this man was going to kill him over money taking over, lending him the strength to struggle. “All I want is this beauty here." A heavy load was taken out of his pocket and James was left against the wall, shaken. The mugger pulled away and started to take apart his leather holder.

 

He could leave now right? This man clearly had what he wanted and if James was in his right mind he would have run right there and then. Not knowing what to do though, the blond stood there, staring at the culprit rummaging through his belongings. 

 

Everything about the mugger seemed dark. From the dark hair that shadowed his face, to the equally dark eyes that were preoccupied with finding cash in his wallet. The scar that ran down his cheek only screamed trouble, making James wonder if this man had done this kind of stunt before. The mark probably came from another mugging gone wrong. 

 

He didn’t like seeing the corner of the con’s lips twitch into a darkened frown, the leather wallet tossed to the ground like a piece of trash. 

 

"Fuck, you really don’t have money do you?" Before he even could react, James found himself pressed back up against the wall, an arm digging into his chest. Too afraid to even speak, he gave the scarred man a weak nod before coughing as he was roughly smacked. The mugger said something that James didn't hear, focused on the fists being dug into his coat.

 

"I didn’t go through this effort with you to have nothing" With another yelp of pain, James felt his injured face smacked again, his hand instinctively shooting up to grab a hold of the other's. James held tight to the strong arms pinning him in place, throwing his body around as he tried to push his way out of the other’s grip. It didn't seem to get him anywhere. Once his struggling stopped, he felt a tug against his coat, the force shoving him down to his knees.

 

Terrified emerald eyes looked up at the brunette, seeing the knife being taken out while he felt the other hand yank at his hair, pulling his face forward. James winced, feeling the other’s pants rub against his face before his head was aggressively pulled back once more. 

 

"If you don’t have money, I’ll collect my reward another way" James tried to pull away, the side of the cold blade running against his face. “Now be a good boy," With a single hand, the scarred man undid his pants; James shut his eyes tight as he was brought back to the man’s crotch. 

 

"You don’t want to end up with a scar like mine….or worse"

 

* * *

 

Weak legs trembling, heavy panting escaping James' lips as heat of the other’s body pressed against him. Every inch of him shook lightly, shuddering as warm loving kisses were laid against his neck. The brunette mumbled words against his flesh, both men spent from the aggressive encounter. 

 

"I love you," Murphy whispered into James’ ear before he felt his pants being tugged up. The clerk gave a weak yet satisfied chuckle, the ex-con still kissing away at him while his pants were being put on for him.

"That….was a lot hotter then we planned" Even while still facing the wall, the green eyed man’s grin could be seen as he stretched his back out, adjusting himself so he wasn’t sorely bent over. James couldn’t help but to flash the other a smile, fixing his shirt and coat himself while Murphy discarded the condom before working at his own pants.

 

"It was…something else alright…" His lover laughed as he joined the tired blond, who shifted in place uncomfortably. James gave Murphy a kiss, the convict’s arm wrapping around his waist before they both slowly made their way back to the street. “Do you think anyone saw us?" 

 

"Who knows?" Shrugging, the older man tried his best to keep up with Murphy, “but we need to do that again sometime."


End file.
